Nothing's Gonna Stand in Our Way
by TClover427
Summary: I know it's been done before, but this is my take on it! This is a story about Prowl and Jazz's sparklinghood and how they grew up together. Eventual slash. Ratings may go up. Chapter 2: Prowl spends a moment with his creators :D
1. Chapter 1: Jazz

Yay! I got another one! I know that this story has been done many times, but this is my take on it! I love these two to death! xD This chapter is just for Jazz. The next one will be for Prowl and his creators. I'm just gonna start them off as sparklings, then on the third chapter, I'll move ahead a couple years! Maybe 6? I want to get them started in school! Those will be the good chapters, I promise!

I don't know how long I'm gonna keep this story going. My goal is set to at least 30 chapters, but we'll just hafta see where that goes. I have a bad tendancy to start something, but never finish it. I'm tryna break that habit though! Hopefully, starting now.

Anyway, here's Jazz and his creators. This is my first time working with sparklings so I hope you enjoy! Also, please leave a review! They really help! ;p Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Hasbro does. However, I do own all OC characters--Breakdance, Soulene, Skylinx, and Kimi.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Jazz**

It was a happy and heartwarming day at the Praxus Medical Center. Both deliveries had gone exceptionally well, and now there were two small families taking up one of the tiny private recovery rooms in the back of the hospital. Each one was quietly admiring their newest additions.

Breakdance grinned proudly at the recharging little bundle in his sparkmate's arms. He could just make out the tiny silver face buried in her light blue breastplate, hidden from the annoyingly bright lights hanging from the ceiling. He paid no attention to the slight annoyance, all his focus on the small black and white form huddled up against her, arms and legs tucked into it's chest. Breakdance listened to the gentle purr of the sparkling's systems and knew the little mech was content in his mother's arms. An overwhelming sense of joy filled his spark and he caught the gaze of his sparkmate. Soulene was smiling just like him, her artic blue optics bright with the excitement of finally having a sparkling. A sparkling they have been wanting for a long time now. He let all his love and happiness flow over their spark-bond while he gently lifted himself up onto the medical berth. He smoothed his arm behind her back and settled himself against her side. Slowly and gently, so as not to wake the sparkling, he ran his fingertips over the tiny black stubs protruding from its helm. Soulene leaned more into Breakdance and spoke, her voice wavering with emotion.

"He's so beautiful…"

The sparkling purred louder and unconsciously turned into the gentle caresses to his head. This revealed more of his round face. Baby blue optics were closed delicately, followed by a tiny, slightly upturned nose. His silver lips lay parted and he grunted softly when Breakdance ceased in stroking his helm. Breakdance, amused, chuckled and started back up again. "He is a handsome li'l mech, isn't he? Jus' like his daddy! Ain't tha' right, Jazz?"

The sparkling smiled as if he heard what was being said and nuzzled Breakdance's black hand. So many emotions sparked over their bond at his last statement. There was shock, confusion, curiosity, and then to finish, acceptance. Finally realizing his slip he glanced over at his sparkmate and smiled sheepishly. She stared at him questioningly, the barest hint of a smirk on her lips.

"Jazz?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, using the hand he had been utilizing on the sparkling. He stumbled over his words, trying to come up with an explanation. "Heh. I—Well, yah see, sweetspark--I jus' thought—uh, since, yah know, we were tryna find a name for him. I was jus' thinkin'—'n I kinda liked it so—I was gonna ask you—"

She laughed out loud, cutting him off and he stared at her, confused. "What?"

Her voice was colored with amusement as she spoke. "It's okay, Break. I love it. I think the name suits him perfectly."

Breakdance relaxed again and smiled. He never felt so happy in all his life except for the day he and Soulene decided to spark bond.

Soulene glanced down at their sparkling, who was now known as Jazz, and was met with two shockingly, bright blue optics. "Oh! Look who's up!"

Jazz blinked slowly at the two smiling at him, and felt this weird tingly sensation rush through his chest. It was warm and fuzzy, and he realized he really liked it! He giggled and squirmed slightly in who he knew was his mother's arms, and tried to send the same feeling back. It must have worked, for they both seemed to have gotten excited as well.

Breakdance and Soulene swelled with pride at their little mech's fast learning. Soulene pulled Jazz closer and cooed, rubbing her nose against his, making him giggle even more. To him it tickled! Jazz looked curiously at Breakdance, waiting for him to do something, then squawked rather loudly when his father ran fingers down the underside of one of his pedes. He jerked his foot back and frowned at the older mech's laughing.

"I don't think he liked that too much." Soulene commented, watching as her little mech glared at her sparkmate. Breakdance beamed right back and tickled Jazz's stomach, sending his apologies over the bond they shared. Jazz instantly forgot his discomfort and smiled again, reaching for his father.

Optics wide in slight shock, Breakdance looked to his mate, and she smiled reassuringly as she offered the sparkling. He reached, hesitant at first, but with a gentle nudge from Soulene, he grew more confident, letting Jazz settle into his arms. The little black and white chirped happily and snuggled into his father's warm, silver painted chest. The pride Breakdance held seemed to grow as he smiled fondly at the tiny mech that was his son. Holding him, actually feeling his weight in his arms, it finally hit him with how real it all was. He had a _son_. No, _they_ had a son.

He turned to his sparkmate and was surprised to find coolant running gently down her cheeks. Instantly concerned, he shuffled Jazz to one arm and used his other hand to tenderly wipe her tears away. She leaned into his hand with a soft smile on her full lips.

"What's wrong, love?" He spoke gently.

Soulene sighed and shuttered her optics. "I love you…" Her voice quivered. Breakdance ran his thumb over her cheek and leaned towards her, his lips just brushing hers. He was careful to no squish Jazz between them. He gazed lovingly into her now open optics and everything he felt for her burst through their sparkbond. The sheer amount of love he carried for her was almost too much for her to handle. It made her dizzy with happiness. There was so much of it, even Jazz felt it, if his random giggling was anything to go by.

"I love you, too, Soul. So much." He kissed her softly, then kissed the last of her tears away. When he pulled back they found Jazz staring at them. He had stopped giggling and now his optics were dim. He couldn't seem to keep them open and the two grinned as they watched him fall back into recharge.

"Heh-heh! Looks like he had a li'l more'n he could handle!" Breakdance's optics glowed.

"Oh, yes. Better get used to it, love, because it's going to be off and on like this for a while."

Breakdance just shook his head and pulled his mate close. He leaned back against the headrest, then situated Jazz so that the little sparkling was laying flat on his stomach against his chest. The tiny mech curled up into the warm metal and once again, his systems started to hum. Soulene rested her head on her mate's broad shoulder and closed her optics.

Across the room, laying in the other berth fast in recharge, were their two best friends in the universe, Skylinx and Kimi. In between them they held their own black and white sparkling. For a brief moment, Breakdance wondered what they had named him. Then he brushed it aside for later and closed his optics. Right now it was just him, his sparkmate, and his new son, Jazz. They were all that mattered.

**_T.B.C_**

* * *

_Stay tuned for Prowl in the next chapter! xD_


	2. Chapter 2: Prowl

Chapter two is up! I know this one is a lot shorter then the first, and for that I'm sorry! The next chapter will be so much longer, I promise! In fact, I decided to do one more with them both as sparklings before going on another 6 years.

Anyway, here is Prowl with his creators! He was being sucha cute little bugger, there were so many times I wanted to grab him and squeeze the living daylights outta him! But that wouldn't help at all, 'cuz I'd need him for the rest of the story. xD So, here you go! Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy! ;p

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. An old dude named Hasbro does. The OC's are _mine_ though, so back off! Thank you. xD**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Prowl**

Kimi smiled at the quiet little sparkling tucked in her arms. The tiny mech stared back, bright blue optics curious. He never moved except to turn his head, so as to take in the view of her sparkmate, who was standing by the berth next to her. Now that the mini black and white had finally awoken, she slowly let her love for him flow through the connection they shared. "Hello, my little Prowl..."

The sparkling blinked slowly down at his chest in confusion, then his tiny handsome face strained in careful concentration. The two creators both felt the almost timid nudge over the link they all shared. Smiling, together, they pushed more of their affections through the bond. Prowl jerked in his mother's grasp, optic covers blinking rapidly at his tiny chest plate. Skylinx laughed, his tone light and gentle as he watched the tirade of expressions crossing over his son's face. Prowl froze on one and it looked as if he were trying to say, _'What the frag is going on in there?!' _

Feeling sorry for her little sparkling, Kimi decided to distract him by gently running her slender fingers down the side of his rounded face. Instantly, Prowl forgot all his confusion. He couldn't help what he liked, so he turned his face into his mother's hand and nuzzled it. The first of tiny clicks and wurrs spilled from his vocalizer, and his optics shuttered as he buried himself in her hand. Kimi beamed at Prowl's reaction and turned to her mate. "He's an affectionate little one, isn't he?"

Skylinx smiled gently, before slowly fitting himself on the berth next to Kimi. His movements were fluid and precise as he leaned in closer to his sparkmate. "Doesn't it remind you of someone?" He inquired, giving her a pointed look. His optics gleamed in unhidden joy and she laughed.

Kimi turned back to their sparkling and gave his face one final caress. Prowl followed the hand with his optics as she pulled it away, and frowned. Determined, he tried to lift his arms to grab it and bring it back, but he just couldn't find the strength to do it. That left only one thing to do. The _loudest_ screech they had ever heard burst from Prowl's vocalizer, startling them! Both stared at him in shock as Prowl continued on with his little temper tantrum. They felt his frustration flicker over the bond and immediately, Kimi brought her hand back to his abandoned face. Prowl instantly quieted, content with his results. Kimi was left baffled.

She felt, more then heard, the light chuckles from her sparkmate. His darker frame rattled against hers with barely repressed laughter and she stared at him, even more bewildered now. Seeing this, Skylinx couldn't hold it in any longer, and his usually controlled laughter now _exploded _through the room! He wrapped his arms around his mate, and sparkling, pulling them closer while he continued to guffaw. Eventually, the guffaws turned into chuckles, which then turned into giggles, and finally there was nothing but the uneven cycle of his intakes. When he finally composed himself, he found both his sparkmate and his sparkling staring at him questioningly. He paused for a second, then laughed some more, unable to help it at this point.

"Linx…?" She _rarely_ ever heard him laugh so much.

"Heh-heh! I guess he's a little more '_affectionate_' then we thought?" His amusement flowed over their bond, slowly affecting her and making her smile too. She giggled and leaned against him, pulling Prowl closer to her chest as well. Prowl appeared to have forgotten about her hand for the moment, all his attention still focused on his father. Noticing this, Skylinx reached out over their link and flooded Prowl with his strong and stable presence. Prowl's optics brightened in recognition and he garbled softly, his first smile crossing over his lips.

"I think he's finally getting the hang of our bond. He seems to recognize you." Kimi observed.

Skylinx murmured, "You try it now, love." He withdrew enough to let his sparkmate flow through the bond, and Prowl automatically twisted towards her. His systems purred and he shifted more into her breastplate, trying to get as close as he could with the little strength he had. Skylinx smiled and spoke tenderly into her audio, "He loves you."

Kimi turned to him, her optics bright with adoration, and kissed him lightly. "He loves his father, too."

When they returned back to Prowl, he was already back in recharge. His face was relaxed; mouth hanging open, and optics shuttered. His tiny body was completely lax in her embrace, his one arm hanging just over hers. Skylinx slowly put it back in place, running his fingertips over the small white fist. He was faintly surprised when the fingers unclenched and wrapped around his, holding them there. His spark swelled in it's casing at the unconscious display of warmth. He was so overwhelmed with happiness it seemed to _blind_ him. Then again, it could have just been the coolant liquid rushing to his optics…

Kimi felt the rush of emotion and returned it with everything she had, and the soothing pulses seemed to calm him down. She knew having a sparkling was going to change him. It was going to change them both. When they agreed to have a sparkling together in the first place, they had already had that in mind, and they were prepared for _anything_ that came their way. Still exchanging warm vibrations over their bond, they both quickly fell into recharge, comfortable with just being together.

**_T.B.C_**

* * *

_Stay tuned for the next chapter! Prowl and Jazz meet and we get a little interaction between the creators! Please review! They really help! :D_


End file.
